Avenging Katara
by number1waterbender
Summary: this is a hard one to explain without giving anything away. all i'll tell you is that aang gets pissed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first non-romance. Please review, I DON'T MIND FLAMES

**Avenging Katara **

Aang kicked Azula hard in the side. Katara came at her with one of her hardest waterwhips to the head. Azula backed into a corner, positioned to flame either one. Sokka came behind Aang and took his place as Aang ran to the Firelord's chamber. He turned a corner, then another; Toph right at his heals. "Toph, I need to do this alone!" he yelled across his shoulder. "Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easy!" Toph yelled back. Since there last time here Aang remembered which way the chamber was.

Aang blew the large door right off it's hinges and screeched to a stop, in position for battle. Toph stopped on a dime right next to him and lifted a stone the size of Sokka's head! In front of them Firelord Ozai stood with Zuko at his side; both ready for battle. "You take Zuko" Aang whispered in his lowest voice possible. Toph nodded ever so slightly. All hell broke loose after that. Everything became a tangle of arms, leg, air, stone, and fire. Zuko broke free and ran out a door, Aang right behind. They took a wrong turn and Zuko ended up running into a wall. Aang earthbended stones and tied his hands and feet to the wall. "I never did understand why you had joined us. I thought you had really changed…" that's when they heard a scream. It came from the direction where Katara, Sokka and Azula were fighting. Without releasing Zuko Aang took off.

When Aang got to the room he saw Azula and Sokka deep in battle, but Katara was nowhere to be seen. Aang trapped Azula in a large earth cone and Sokka sat down sobbing. "What happened? I heard a scream." Aang looked to Sokka, "Where's Katara?" Sokka looked at a large hole in the wall, indicating that she was there. Aang ran to the wall only to see Katara on the ground. He jumped through the hole and went over to her. He took her pulse and checked her breathing. She was alive, but her legs were completely burnt along with her right hand. "Katara? KATARA!?" Aang couldnt believe it...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Previously, on Avatar:_

_Aang ran to the Firelord's chamber Toph at his heals, "I need to do this alone!" _

_Zuko broke free and ran out a door, Aang right behind._

"_I never did understand why you had joined us. I thought you had really changed…"_

_that's when they heard a scream. _

_"Katara? KATARA!?" Aang couldn't believe it..._

Aang stepped out of the hole carrying Katara in a kind of air-cradle. He set her on the floor gently and walked calmly over to Azula. He was about to break her neck when he heard Sokka say, "Aang, there's no time! We have to get Katara to a healer!" Aang stepped away and picked Katara up again. He walked out without saying another word. "What happened?" Toph yelled running up. Aang just kept walking. Sokka was crying, which was very unusual for him. "GUYS! I can't see what happened! You have to tell me!" Sokka looked up then. "Azula burnt Katara, and sent her through a wall." He whispered slowly. Toph stopped in her tracks, then ran up to Aang and felt Katara. "Ouch… this is bad, we should get her to a hospital." Toph said.

_**Two weeks later.**_

Aang sat next to Katara's bed as she slept. The doctors had worked all night on her legs, and were still working out options. Aang hadn't said anything since he found her in that whole, and Sokka and Toph were getting worried. He didn't even say "yip, yip" when riding Appa, Sokka had to do it. The main doctor, Dr.Faan, walked in with a clipboard. "What's the deal doc?" Toph said before he even walked in. "It's bad. No major organs were hit, so she will survive." Dr.Faan sighed. "You said it was bad…" Aang said speaking at last. "Yes, although she is out of danger, it appears she has lost all use of her legs and hand." The doctor said sadly. "Will she be able to bend again?" Sokka asked. "Only if she can find a move to do with only one hand and her head." Aang stared at the doctor. At that moment he decided, Azula was going to pay


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Previously, on Avatar:_

"_Aang, there's no time! We have to get Katara to a healer!"_

"_Azula burnt Katara, and sent her through a wall."_

"_Yes, although she is out of danger, _

_it appears she has lost all use of her legs and hand."_

_At that moment he decided, Azula was going to pay_

Katara had finally woken up from her 2 month long sleep. The whole process had hurt the group, almost killing Aang. As it turned out, the doctor had to amputate one foot and her pinky finger. Katara now wore a long blanket over her legs in her wheel chair. Aang pushed her out of the North Pole's healing facility for the last time. Katara let out a little cough and Aang immediately got by her side.

"I'm fine." Katara said with a small giggle. "you don't have to rush at me for every little thing." She said more serious.

"do you want any water?" Aang asked without paying attention to her comment. Katara lifted her left hand and tried to bend some water into her mouth. The small glob floated for a bit came towards her and fell to the snow. She tried again, this time reaching her lap before it fell. Aang quickly bended it off of her so she wouldn't freeze. Katara was getting frustrated with him. He treated her as if she couldn't do anything. She tried again. It made it to her mouth and she swished it around before swallowing.

"now what?" Toph's voice broke in.

"now we… I don't know. Sozin's Comet is coming soon and Aang hasn't defeated the firelord yet. What do you think Aang?"

"I think… I think I need to be alone." Aang grabbed his glider and flew off.

Chapter still in progress. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I had a major writers block. If anyone could help, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
